


matahari pun kalah saing

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terang sekali. — 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	matahari pun kalah saing

**15**

* * *

 

Tirai ditiup bayu sehingga ia melambai dengan tenang, angin segar menyelip lewat tariannya, memberi sedikit ruangan agar pendar baskara bisa ikut tembus ke dalam. Para teruna dan dara yang sudah hadir menaruh bokong mereka di kursi kayu yang masih tersedia, sementara salah satu yang ada daritadi termangu di dekat jendela.

Anginnya seperti berbisik, hei, Nak, kenapa hanya termenung di sini. Sang gadis tak mau menjawab, dengan gaya angkuh ia menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, ekspresi bosan kentara lewat mulut yang dikerucutkan. Sesekali iris hitam melirik ke luar pintu, kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang lewat karena pekerjaannya. Orang yang ingin ia lihat sekarang memang orang yang sibuk, omong-omong.

Ketika terdengar langkah kaki berat di luar, suara ketukan sepatu yang familier, orang-orang di ruangan tersebut langsung melongok. Insan itu memang seperti magnet; ketika dia berjalan, yang lain tertarik mengikutinya. Namun dia malah masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengundang lebih banyak atensi.

Ada yang langsung menyeletuk—wah, bapak sudah naik pangkat, ya. Yang disebut hanya memberikan senyum lebar. Ada lagi yang bilang—bapak sekarang sombong nih. Kini ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan, seolah mengatakan, saya nggak sombong kok. Lirikan mata hanya sekali, namun efeknya bisa berhari-hari; sang dara yang masih memasang ekspresi bosan tak memberikan celetukan apa pun, hanya senyum kecut yang diberikannya.

Dia bersinar terang, melebihi matahari yang menelisik di sela-sela tirai dan jendela, sementara si anak perempuan hanyalah seorang pencinta yang mendamba dari distansi aksa.


End file.
